


Pandora's Box

by mimie_boo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, additional tags to be added with updates, kim namjoon has a twin sister, one sided JJP, various idol group appearances, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimie_boo/pseuds/mimie_boo
Summary: Or more like Mimie's Box. This is a place where I am going to compile all my abandoned and unfinished fics and maybe few others. The fics that you'll find here will include all my favourite fandoms (kpop groups, anime, tv series and movies). I'll be adding additional tags with every update so ya'll can check the tags to know what to find in here.Expect the unexpected though.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Index

Chapter 2-10: Who's That girl (Namkook / Namson / side 2jae)  
Chapter 11: Just The Two Of Us (2jae)  
Chapter 12: Hurt (slight 2jae / one sided jjp)


	2. Who's That Girl Chap 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know my story 'Who's That Girl' this is the OG version and I'll be posting all 9 chapters of it. I'm currently in the process of rewriting this and only the the first two chapters are rewritten and posted. I was in the process of rewriting the third chapter but it's been so long I don't know if I can just continue where I left off or if I'll have to start completely fresh but we'll see.
> 
> This isn't edited, so it has all my mistakes from when I first posted this and I posted it back in 2015. Let me know what you guys think of the original.

Chapter 1: A Little Blackmail Always Gets The Job Done

Namjoon was just lying on his bed with headphones in his ears listening to some music. He was just about to close his eyes and drift of to that wonderful thing called sleep. When his twin sister came barging in his room shouting, "NAMJOON I NEED YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR!" 

"Nayoung, how many times do I have to tell you not to just barge in my room?" He asks her, eyes still closed.

"Can you do me a favor?" She completely ignores what he just said.

Sighing he sits up on his bed ready to listen to what his sister has to say, "What is it?" 

"I need you to pretend to be me and attend school for me."

"No." Without hesitation he decline it not even thinking about it.

"Just hear me out." She pleaded

"I don't have too to know that you are completely out of your mind."

"Its only for a week, please Joonie."

"No."

"I didn't wanted to do this but you leave me no choice" Nayoung says while walking over to her brother. When she was in front of him she pulled out a picture out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"Where did you get that?" He tried grabbing it from her but failed. To any random stranger it would look like a picture of twin girls but Namjoon knew better. One of the little girls with a frown plastered on her face who was wearing a pink frilly dress was no girl but Kim Namjoon himself.

"Ah ah ah… now we wouldn't want Joonie's friends to find out about this now do we." She said smirking and Namjoon nodded knowing that she has already won. "If you gonna be a good boy and do your sister that favor they won't find out."

"Fine but what about mom and dad?"

"Dad is on a business trip and won't be back until next week and as for mom she won't mind. Where did you think I got that picture from." 

Namjoon should have know that his mother teamed up with his sister for this. Whenever it came to dressing him as a girl his mother would always be fast to agree. And his father's business trip came way to convenient for his sister.

"Alright, now let's see if the uniform fits." Nayoung excitedly dragged her brother to her room.

"Wait… if I'm going to school for you, you will have to go to school for me."

"Don't worry mom will call in sick for you." Now things are getting really unfair. While he has to suffer going to school as his sister she will stay home and have fun. This wasnt right.

While his sister was preparing everything Namjoon went to sit on her bed, "You know you still haven't told me why you want me to go to school for you."

"I failed a really important English test so I am given supplementary classes for a week and a test at the end of the week. And if I dont pass it will be supplementary classes for a month." 

This was nothing new to Namjoon his sister never was one for academics. Ever since they were young she loved sports.

As soon as Nayoung grabbed her uniform from her wardrobe she threw it straight at Namjoon. "Now let's see you try that uniform." she says with a wide smile.


	3. Who's That Girl Chap 2

Chapter 2: First Day As A School Girl

While walking down the road to school Namjoon was mumbling some incoherent words under his breath. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this shit' were his thoughts when he stopped in front of JYP high school. Checking over his uniform and wig to make sure everything was in place before he went in.

Seeing that everything was in place he decided to finally enter the school. As soon as he step in a girl jumped in front of him.

"Woah! If Nayoung didn't tell me I would have thought that you are her." The girl told him with a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"I'm Kim Namjoon and you must be Moon Hanna, right?" Namjoon asked her after calming his racing heart. His sister had told him that her friend would be assisting him for the week. Since he isn't familiar with the school.

"Yup that's me. Should we start looking around, classes doesn't start until the next fifteen minutes?" She suggest and he nods before she dragged him around.

While they were walking around Hanna was telling Namjoon the names of the different students they came across.

The school is pretty big. It consist of three different buildings the main building, the labs and the gym. In the main building you would find all the classes, clubs and the cafeteria. To the left of it you would find the labs and on the right the gym which also has a pool.

While they where making their way back to the main building they heard two girls talk.

"Have you heard that we are getting a new transfer student?" The girl asked her friends in excitement.

"Really, where did you hear that from?" The friend asked in surprise.

"It was in the school's newspaper. Didn't you read it?" The girls responds to her friend

"No, I totally for-…" the friend didn't had time to finish what she was saying as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. 

Since Hanna shared the same first class which was math with Namjoon they walk together to class while talking about what they just heard.

"I should probably warn you about the journalism club." Hanna says.

"What about them?" Namjoon asked looking at the he shorter girl.

Stopping in front of the door to class she looked at Namjoon, "Everyone anticipates for the school newspaper because it has all the drama that happens in school and it 80% true. So be careful not to be caught by them. You wouldn't want to be the next hot topic on it." With that said she walked into class with Namjoon in tow.

Soon after they stepped in the teacher entered the class. Not wasting time the teacher went straight to the lesson. Namjoon could not bring himself to listen as what Hanna said kept repeating in his head. And he could always copy the notes after class.


	4. Who's That Girl Chap 3

Chapter 3: You Are Pretty

Jungkook released a sigh and looked at the sky like it was the problem to his current predicament. He sighed again he knew watching the sky like that was not going to change anything and continued his way to school. 

He stopped a good distance from the school to have a good look at it. He still couldn't believe that he had changed school to him it felt like a dream and when he woke up he would be in his old hometown, going to his old school with his friends. But someone mumbling brought him back to reality. Taking a look from where the mumbling was coming from he saw a girl. The girl past him not even noticing his existence. The girl then stopped in front of the school checking over her hair and uniform before she step in. As soon as she step in another girl jumped in front of her and they talked for a while before walking of together.

Jungkook decided standing there was not going to do anything for him and went into the school himself. While walking all he could think of was the girl. She was really beautiful and the way her light brown wavy long hair was bouncing with every step she was making had him hypnotized. The uniform fitting her in all the right places and the skirt that stop across her thighs was showing of her nice legs. Jungkook was not going to lie to himself that he liked girls with nice legs.

After the lesson had ended Namjoon packed his stuff and was the first to leave the class. Since Hanna was in a different class he had to go to class all by himself. While making his way to class Namjoon was deep in thought on how to explain to his friends his absence of school. When he bumped into a boy he didn't notice was in front of him sending his books scattered on the floor. Mumbling a quick sorry before picking up his books and walking off. But the boy was having any of that and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Hey, don't I deserve a sorry after you bumped into me." he says

"I did." Namjoon states and tries to pull his hand away from the guy.

That causes the guy to pull him closer hands moving to Namjoon's waist, "Well I didn't hear."the guy whispers in Namjoon's ear making him shiver.

"I'm sorry. Now can you let me go?" Namjoon tries to push the guy away.

Moving his hand farther down Namjoon's body the guy said, "You are really feisty for a pretty girl."

Namjoon was just about to punch the guy when someone grabs him by his arm and pulls him away from the guy. 

"You know when a girl says to let go you should listen." The strangers tells the guy.

"If it isn't Wang Jackson always there to ruin my fun." States the guy.

"I wouldn't ruin it if you stopped harassing girls ." Responded Jackson and the guy left. Namjoon then thanked Jackson and went on his way to class.

Jackson turned around about to do the same when something caught his attention. It was a purple book. Picking it up he thought it belonged to the girl he just help. Turning to tell the girl about it only to notice that she is long gone. Opening the book he reads the name that's on it, "Kim Nayoung…" He made sure to remember that name and give the book back to her but first he has to head to class.


	5. Who's That Girl Chap 4

Chapter 4: The Hot New Transfer Student 

"Quiet down please." Ms. Lim the teacher says to the students in the class, "I would like to introduce our new transfer student."

Motioning with her hands she tells Jungkook to introduce himself, "My name is Jeon Jungkook please treat me well." He says and bows politele.

The teacher then tells him to seat at the empty seat at the front next to the window. While walking to his seat he could hear whispers from the students but ignored it. Ms. Lim then starts her class. Jungkook tried his hardest to pay attention but after a couple of minutes he really couldn't. Well nobody could if they felt like almost all the students staring at them. He felt like letting out a frustrated yell but he knew better. Since the only thing he could do was focusing back on the lesson and so he did. He was thankful when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Ms. Lim then told them to get ready for their next class and left. As soon as she was out the door a group of girls surrounded Jungkook and started to ask him questions like:  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Are you single?"  
"Is there are girl you like?"  
"Why are you so cute?"  
"Do you wanna date?"  
And the list goes on. He didn't have time to answer any of those because the were shooting question after questions at him. 

"Can't y'all see that y'all are scaring the new guy." A voice said behind them.

"What do you want Hansol?" One of the girls asks the boy named Hansol, "Are you jealous because the new kid is getting more attention than?"

"Sorry but I dont want that type of attention." He says. Before the girl can say something else the teacher comes in the class and tells everyone to go to their seats stopping the conflict that was about to happen. The time passed without any instances and it soon was lunch.

Jungkook walks to a lunch table at the back and ate quietly by himself. Today was not his day at all. He hasn't made one friend yet far less even talked with anyone. He spend mostly all his time avoiding the group of girls that harassed him.

"Can I sit here?" Jungkook looked up and saw the same boy that help him out earlier. He nods and the boy sits down.

"Hansol wasn't it?" Jungkook asks.

"Yup but you can call me Vernon. That's what my friends call me."


	6. Who's That Girl Chap 5

Chapter 5: You Don't Have A chance 

While Hana and Namjoon were walking to a lunch table Hanna asked Namjoon how his day has been. Namjoon told her everything except for the part when he was being molested. They then continue to eat in silence with a few here and there. 

After a while the door to the cafeteria opened showing a group of handsome guys causing the girls to make a commotion.

"Who are these guys?" Namjoon asked Hanna turning his head to face them. He then stared at Jackson the guy that help him.

"They are Got7, they are known as the hottest guys in school." Hanna replies

"Got7." Namjoon says while raising an eyebrow.

"Yh its like saying the school has seven hot guys."

"Thats kinda tacky, who came up with that name?"

"They journalism club." Hanna tells him and they continue to eat their food.

Like usual a crowd of girls surrounded Got7 when they entered the cafeteria. Most of the girls that surrounded them were confessing to them to which they kindly declined.

Through the crowd Jackson could see Namjoon staring at him and remembered the book. Passing through the sea of people he makes his way over to Namjoon's table.

"You are Kim Nayoung right?" He asked just to make sure that it wasn't some other girl's book.

Namjoon doesn't remember telling Jackson his sister's name and if he was friends with her Hanna would have told him. After thinking for a while he replies, " Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"You dropped this." Jackson then hands him the book and heads over to where his friends went and sit.

Confused Hanna slightly nudges Namjoon to tell her what's going on while Jackson walks off.

He sighs because now that ment he had to talk about the incident that he was trying to avoid talking about. Mentally he prepares his mind before he tells her.

Namjoon just hoped that Hanna wouldn't tell his sister. He would never hear the end of it and he doesn't want her to have something else she could blackmail him with.

"Who is that?" Jaebum asked pointing with his chopsticks in the direction jackson just came from. Everyone then turned their heads to see who.

"Maybe she is his girlfriend." BamBam said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Nah she is way to pretty to be his girlfriend." Yugyeom replied earning him a slap behind his head from Jackson.

"What was that for !?" Yugyeom shouts rubbing his head.

Jackson doesn't anwer this and goes and sit next to mark.

"Yah you haven't answered my question yet." Jaebum said having lost his patients.

Jackson sighs, "She is just a girl I helped out."

They then eat their food while talking about things that happened to them through out the day.

Jungkook was happily talkimg to Hansol when something caught his eye. It was the same girl he saw this mornimg. Noticing that Jungkook was not replyim to him, Hansol put his head next to Jungkook's own to see what he was starring at.

"You dont have a chance give up now" Hansol tells Jungkook.

"Huh…" came Jungkook dumbfounded reply as he looked at the boy next to him.

"The girl with the long brown hair you were staring at you don't have a chance with her."

"You know her?" 

"I wouldn't say that i do but i see her around. She is in the girl's basketball team."

"How do you know that?"

"My friends Seungcheol and Junghan play basketball and sometimes the guys practice wih the girls team."

Jungkook then turns his head and went back to stare at Namjoon. The bell then rings to signal the end of lunch and everyone scrambled out of the cafeteria to go to their afternoon classes.


	7. Who's That Girl Chap 6

Chapter 6: Bad News Or Good News

While everyone was packing their bag to go home Namjoon didn't even make an effort to move. Resting his head on the desk he hears a *ping* and takes out his phone.

>>Message from Hanna<<  
Its such a shame that I don't get to see you because of the supplementary classes but don't worry we will see each other tomorrow. FIGHTING!!! (≧∇≦)/

Smiling he types a few words into his phone and sends the message to Hanna and then slips the phone back in his bag. 'Skirts are so unhandy they don't even have pockets' he thinks before getting up to head to his supplementary classes. As soon as he opened the door there was a girl standing in front of him. He was sure it was a girl but why was she wearing a boys uniform.

"Coach Cho is looking for you." She said and started to walk off. Noticing that Namjoon wasn't following her she stops and turns around, "Aren't you coming?"

Brought out of his thoughts Namjoon nods and follows her. 

"Since everyone is here let's begin." The coach said as Namjoon entered the gym with the girl, "Like you all probably know on the 18th of December the school is having its annual winter festival. However this year they want all clubs to take part in the activity which means also the basketball team. I decided it would be better if we combined the girls and the boys team. Amber and Kris since you two are captains it is up to y'all to decide what the team will do. Any questions?"

"What about practice? We guys have a competition against Big Hit High." One of the guys from the basketball team said.

Namjoon perked up at hearing his school being mentioned.

"Practice will be the same there aren't any changes but there is something I need to tell the girls. Since the girl's team is having a lot of free time the principal decided that y'all should form a cheerleading team to cheer on the guys for the competition."

Hearing this all the guys got excited while the girls groaned.

"Do we really have to do this?" One of the girls asked. 

"Yes, there are 17 girls on the team and we only need 8 to 10. So who wants to volunteer." Coach Cho said. 

None of the girls however volunteered. They were just quietly whispering to each other.

"If you guys wanna be like that then I'll make Amber choose who will be on the cheerleading team." He said while looking over to the girl with the boy's uniform.

Amber then picked out 8 girls from the team and one of them was Namjoon. Namjoon really didn't know what he did to deserve this but he would make his sister pay for this. The coach then talked to them for a few more minutes before they started to leave. Namjoon was about to do the same but the coach had called him over.

"Nayoung I heard from your teacher that you failed your English test." Namjoon didn't answer that and looked away.

"I had a talk with your English teacher to postpone your supplementary classes to next month."

"Really?" Namjoon asked surprised. If the supplementary classes are postponed that mean Nayoung could go back to school and Namjoon wouldn't have to dress up as her.

"Yes you would be starting classes after the winter break. The competition is the day before Christmas and we need to practice" He tells Namjoon and walks off.

Namjoon was so happy to hear that he practically skipped his way home.

"Hey where is Namjoon hyung?" Taehyung asked as he was approaching his friends by the gate.

"His mother called in sick for him. We were going to drop by his house wanna come along.?" Hoseok tells him as they walk and Taehyung nods.

"Must be something serious he always comes to school even when he has the flu." Jin said.

Hearing the doorbell ringing Nayoung goes to open it.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks the four boys in front of her.

"We came to see Namjoon hyung." Jimin tells her.

"He is sleeping you guys should probably not disturb him." came her smooth lie.

"Well could you give him that for me. Its today's notes and homework." Hoseok gives her a folder.

Saying their goodbyes they left. Wondering what was wrong with Namjoon they didn't notice that they had passed the same person they were just thinking about. Namjoon who was to caught up in his thought didn't realise this either but soon did after a few steps. He wasn't the only one though. He and Taehyung had turned around the same time and locked gaze for a short while. Namjoon turned his head fast and started to walk again he really didn't wanted to be caught like this.

Taehyung wasn't to sure who it was but he was definitely sure that the face looked familiar. Shaking his head he pushes that thought out his head and enters the conversation with the rest.

Opening the door to his house Namjoon shouts, "I'm home!"

Apparently nobody was taking him on so he slips out of his shoes and walks upstairs to his room where he plops himself on his bed. He was feeling a little exhausted at what happened today.

"Close your legs I can see your panty." Nayoung tells him amused standing in the door frame.

"I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?" 

"The bad one I guess"

"Your on the cheerleading team."

"Isn't this great. I get to see you in those cute cheerleading uniforms."

"Nope, the good news are that your supplementary classes got postponed to next month. So you can go back to school and I can stop dressing up as you." 

"Ah ah ah… Joonie as long as I have that picture you will surely go to school for me."

"I don't care anymore about that picture I was young."

"Oh but I have another one." She said taking out her phone and shows Namjoon the picture. It was a recent picture since he was wearing his sister's school's uniform.

"It doesn't matter if you show my friends this picture they will just think its you we look the same."

"Yes but watch this." She tells him as she zooms in on his thigh. There was a little star shaped birthmark he didn't know he had. She then show him her thigh which had nothing. Taking a look at his own thigh Namjoon sees the little birthmark.

"Fine I'll do it." He said giving up. His sister had planned this out quite well.


	8. Who's That Girl Chap 7

Chapter 7: Reporter Boo Seunggwan

"Day 2 of hell." Namjoon said as he sat up on his bed. It was six in the morning and he had to get ready for school. Getting up he heads to take a shower. He then put on his sister's uniform and places the wig on his head. Looking in the mirror he checked his appearance to make sure everything was intact and goes downstairs for breakfast. When he finished he grabbed his bag and left for school while his sister and mom were still sleeping. He left early so he wouldn't run into someone he knows. Walking through the gates of the school he was thinking of ways to get back at his sister when he bumped into someone's back. The impact made him stumble back a few steps.

Jungkook then turned around to see who had bumped into him and saw Namjoon holding his nose in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm good, sorry for bumping into you like that." Namjoon apologises.

"Nah it's my fault for standing in the way." Jungkook retorts awkwardly scratching the back of his heas, "I'm Jeon Jungkook by the way."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kim Nayoung."

They then were interrupted by Hanna when she ran up to Namjoon to hug him. Namjoon then excuse himself and left with Hanna. Jungkook just stood there watching them leave.

"Kim Nayoung." He repeats with a smile liking how the name sounded in his mouth 

"I see you work fast." Hansol said coming up behind Jungkook startling him.

"What?"

"You are already making a move on her. Smooth."

"It's not what you think. She just bumped into me."

"Sure she did. What's her name?"

"Kim Nayoung." 

Hansol then put his arm around Jungkook shoulder dragging him to class while they continue talking.

"Hey isn't that guy taking to your girl." BamBam nudges Jackson as he sees Jungkook talking to Namjoon.

"She is not my girl for the last time." Jackson shouts irritated.

"Anyway that guy is talking to her."

"It's non of my business who she talks to."

"Then why are you looking at the guy with such a sour expression?" Jinyoung said 

"Jealousy is practically written on your face." BamBan laughed and Jinyoung joined him.

"Aish… you guys!" Jackson started to chase them around school.

"Hyung save us!" They went to hide behind Mark.

"Don't think that he will save y'all." Jackson chased them until the bell rang.

While Hanna and Namjoon were walking to their class Hanna asked, "So who was that guy?"

"His name is Jungkook and I just bumped into him."

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Nope but he is the hot new transfer that was in the school newspaper. Talking about school newspaper do you see that guy over there?" Namjoon nods when he looked at the guy Hanna was pointing at, "He is a reporter for the newspaper and his name is Boo Seunggwan. He might be a first year but he is the school top diva nobody has more sass than him. Its said to be that he knows everything that happens in school."

"Then I have to be careful around this guy." Hanna nods and they enter their class waiting for their teacher.

After the first period had pass and Hansol and Jungkook were heading to their next class when someone dragged Hansol into an empty classroom. Jungkook who was clueless to what had happened continued to walk.

"What the hell man!" Hansol shouts as he turns to face his kidnapper who was no other than Seunggwan.

"I heard your friend with the transfer student." Seunggwan said trapping Hansol between the door and him.

"So what?" Hansol really didn't want to get mixed up with what ever Seunggwan was planning.

"I want an interview." 

"Get it yourself." Hansol pushed the shorter male to free himself.

"If you don't I'll put your little secret on the newspaper. Breaking Choi Hansol g-" He got cut of by Hansol blocking his mouth with his hands.

"Fine I'll do it come and sit with us at lunch."

"Thanks." and with that Seunggwan left.

Sighing Hansol made his way out as well and got startled by Jungkook appearing in front of him.

"Is that revenge for what I did to you this morning?" He asked hands on his chest trying to calm his beating heart.

" I came to get you after I realised you were gone." Jungkook started walking back to class with Hansol following him.

During lunch like Hansol had told him Seunggwan went to sit by them.

"You must be Jeon Jungkook I'm Boo Seunggwan from the school's newspaper. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand for Jungkook to shake which he did, "I hope you dont mind me asking a few questions."

"Go ahead." Jungkook knew sooner or later this was going to happen so he was prepared for that. 

"Why did you transfer?"

"My dad got a job promotion here in Seoul."

"How do you like the school so far?"

"It's only my second day at school so I guess its alright."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jungkook was contemplating if you should answer this or not.

"I take this as a yes. What's her name?"

"No I don't have a girlfriend."

"Is there someone you like then."

Starring in the direction where Namjoon and Hanna are sitting the answer slipped out his mouth, "I think so."


	9. Who's That Girl Chap 8

Chapter 8: Secret Relationships

Namjoon and Hanna were just talking about random things when a thought popped up in Namjoon's head.

"Hey Hanna do you know if my sister has a crush on someone in this school?"

"In this school? No but there is this guy that she likes." Hanna said with a thoughtful expression.

"What school does he go to? What's his name?" Namjoon leaned over the table face a few inches away from Hanna's.

Blushing at the proximity of their faces Hanna looked away and answered, "I don't know she just said that she met him at the basketball court."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He mumbled to himself slumps in his sit.

"Why you ask?" Hanna question him a bit curious.

"I just just thought that I could help her get noticed by her crush or something so." He told her but it was a lie. In reality he just wanted to embarrass her for making him do all those stupid things.

Both Jaebum and Youngjae came out of a bathroom stall fixing their uniform. Youngjae went to the mirror to fix his hair when Jaebum said, "You know we can't keep hiding our relationship from them. They will find out sooner or later."

Finally satisfied with how his hair looks Youngjae turns around and answered, "I know and I'm even surprised that nobody has found out about us yet but I rather them find out later than sooner."

"Whatever let's just go I bet the guys are waiting for us."

"Yh I'm starving." Youngjae said smiling while pulling Jaebum out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria.

"What took you guys so long?" Yugyeom asked a little suspicious.

"The teacher needed to talk to me so Youngjae waited." Jaebum said and sat down next to him. 

Youngjae went to sit across of Jaebum, next to Jinyoung. They then started to talk about the usual things of course with the couple leaving out their previous 'activity'. 

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch everyone got up to go to their respective classes.  
Mark and Jinyoung were at the front while listening to Jackson rant about to much homework. Jaebum and Youngjae were at the back in their own little world and the two young ones in the middle.

"Don't you get the feeling that something is up between those two?" Yugyeom asked Bambam.

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it they are always together and when one is late so is the other."

"It's true now that you say that but shouldn't Youngjae know that Jaebum hyung is off limits since Jinyoung hyung likes him. Plus everyone knows this."

"They only one that doesn't know is Jaebum hyung he is way to dense to notice." They both turn around to stare at the two boys behind them.

Jaebum leaned closer to Youngjae to whisper something in his ear to which younger blushed. 

"There is definitely something going on between these two." Bambam said.


	10. Who's That Girl Chap 9

Chapter 9: Of Crushes And Basketball 

Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok and Jin were sitting on their usual lunch table happily chatting about random things that popped in their heads but it came to a stop when a grumpy Yoongi came to sit next to Hoseok.

"What's wrong grumpy because your favourite dongsaeng isn't here?" Hoseok asked with a smirk on his face.

Yoongi glared at him as a growled slipped passed his lips before he stole Hoseok's drink to which the younger complained.

"I thought I was your favourite dongsaeng Yoongi hyung." Jimin whined but the greenette didn't answer him.

"Where is he anyway?" Yoongi questioned.

"He is sick so he stayed home." Taehyung tells him while comforting Jimin.

"Where are you going?" Jin looked at Yoongi confused as the shorter male got up.

"I'm going to look for that idiot, what else." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we still have classes after lunch." Yoongi only waved his hands in dimisal before walking out of the cafeteria.

He went to the back of the school where there is a little opening in the fence. Since not many people knew about it he and Namjoon would use it to skip school and go to the underground rapping area or just to simply chill.

Once Yoongi was out of the school building he made his way to Namjoon's house. While walking he kept on thinking what could be wrong with Namjoon that he didn't came to school. More importantly he kept on thinking why that idiot didn't call him. They were best friends for crying out loud and best friends told each other these things. Yoongi knew that there were quite a few secrets between then that neither of them shared with the other and they are fine with that but at a time like this there should be no secrets between them. Yoongi had a basketball competition coming up soon and he needs to practice but can't do that if Namjoon is not there to keep him focused. It was like a tradition they had. Whenever Yoongi had a competition Namjoon would sit on the sidelines practising his rhymes or they would simply talk while he practised his shots. So it was weird not having the younger around.

When Yoongi made it to Namjoon's house and knocks on the door waiting for someone to open it. When the door opened he was greeted by a female version of Namjoon. It wasn't like he didn't knew about Namjoon's twin sister, he just never met her. Every time he came over she was never around and now that he thinks about it, it sounds quite absurd since he has come over more than a few times.

Nayoung was just getting ready to head over to the basketball court in the park to practice her shooting skills when she heard someone knock on the door. Grabbing her basketball she goes and opens the door expecting it to be the mailman or something. But what she didn't expect was that it would be the cutie she saw from the basketball court that she was currently crushing on.

"C-c-can I help you?" She stuttered out and cursed herself afterwards for it but it seems like Yoongi didn't notice.

"Yeah I came to see Namjoon."

"Wait you know my brother?"

"We go to the same school." Yoongi answered getting a bit impatient.

Nayoung had to think of a lie to tell him fast since Nanjoon was at her school pretending to be her instead of being sick like they told the school. And what was that guy doing out of school anyway.

"He went to the doctor for a check up and he won't be back until later today."

"Well I have time so I can wait." Yoongi told her. He then took in Nayoung's appearance noticing the basketball in her hands, " Are you gonna play?"

"Let's go then." He said after Nayoung confirmed with a nod.

'What's up with him?' She thought as she saw him walking ahead. He turned around looking at her quizzically.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Nayoung closed the door behind her and walked up to him.

"I'm Nayoung by the way."

"Huh?"

"My name is Nayoung."

"Oh I'm Yoongi."

After that they didn't talk to each other and walked in silence until Yoongi's phone rang that is. Watching the caller ID to see who is calling him Yoongi answered his phone.

"Yoongi pass your ass back in the school we have chemistry next and I don't want to be paired up with Minjae." Jin shouts.

"And what's wrong with being her partner?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Can't you remember that she almost blew up the lab last year and I'm way to handsome to die."

"Jin hyung… Jin hyung… can you hear me hyung… I think there's a problem… with the connection… the line is breaking up." He knew that Jin would probably have his neck tomorrow but he didn't care right now.

"Fucking hell Yoongi don't play games like that." Jin said before Yoongi hang up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Nayoung looked at him confused but didn't asked any questions which he was thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes it my friends all the chapters of 'Who's that girl' OG Version. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	11. Just The Two Of Us

The warm rays of the sun peeked through the blinds of the window into a room with two beautiful boys sleeping. One of the boys stirs in the bed and slowly wakes up. Sitting up to stretch the boy releases a yawn. Watching over his sleeping partner he smiles and lays back besides him and presses a soft kiss on the others forehead. The other boy then opened his eyes.  
“Sorry did I wake you up?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum nods.  
“Yeah you breath stinks.”  
“Look at who is talking. Your breath isn’t any better.”  
“What are you talking about mine smells better than yours?” Jaebum says climbing over Youngjae and starts to tickle him.  
“Ah… hyung…stop hahaha…” Youngjae laughs out but Jaebum didn’t listen and continued to tickle him.  
After a while Jaebum stops and drops himself on Youngjae resting his head on the shorter boys chest and puts his arms around his waist. Youngjae then puts his arms around Jaebum’s neck and they stay like in a comfortable silence. Of course it didn’t last long as Jaebum’s phone rand but he didn’t made a move to take it.  
Looking down at his partner Youngjae asked, “Aren’t you gonna answer it?”  
“Nah I rather stay here with you. You know just the two of us here in bed.”  
Youngjae smiles and kisses Jaebum’s head. And they did just like Jaebum said lying in bed. Just the two of them.


	12. Hurt

Jinyoung is your everyday average teenager with a very decent life. He had two loving parents, good grades in school and friends he could do anything with. He also had a best friend whom he has a crush on. Basically to sum it all up he was living your average teen life. But it all came to a halt when someone new stepped into the picture. His life took a twist but not for the better. It suddenly became a mess of jumbled up emotions, because of a boy named Choi Youngjae.  
Youngjae was not a bad person and Jinyoung knew that, that’s why he couldn’t bring himself to hate the other but neither could he bring himself to like him either. When Youngjae just transferred to his school everything was still the same. Nothing had changed, he didn’t knew about Youngjae and vice versa. But when Yugyeom came and introduced him to Jinyoung and the rest of his friends everything changed. Everyone started to take a liking toward Youngjae and so did he at first but as things progressed he wasn’t so sure about his feelings towards the younger.  
Why?  
It’s simply because Jaebum; his best friend who he has a crush on started to like Youngjae in more than a friend way.  
How did Jinyoung found out about this?  
Because Jaebum looked at Youngjae the same way Jinyoung would stare at him. Like there was nothing else in the world, just the two of them. And it hurt Jinyoung knowing that the person he loved won’t love him back.


End file.
